New Boarder
by potatofishhat
Summary: skip the prologue    kagome goes to boarding school...  pairings: InuxKag   with   MiroxSan  and minor  KouxAya   [taking a while to write  currently writing] .
1. Prologue: How it all started

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this story… [ 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:

I'm kinda just trying out this story… if anyone like's it I'll continue it, but if not I'll just kill it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Prol**__**ogu**__**e**_ P.O.V. Kagome Higurashi 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My parents had always told me that I had a _perfect_ life. _Perfect_ friends, _perfect_ school, _perfect_ grades, _perfect_ appearance and everything else _perfect_ too. Perfect, _Perfect_, **PERFECT!** Like I was perfection itself –flawless in everyway. And at first, I liked this idea and slowly agreed to it. But as time moved on, I realised how my _perfect_ life was not so _perfect_ after all. And how far away from perfection my life was when my world started to fall apart, just a little after my 15th birthday, when my parents decided to make some decisions. Decisions to not only move, but to send me to boarding school_…_

It was during the last few weeks of my summer holiday when my parents told me that we were moving houses. My parents reassured me, saying that I'd make new friends and that I'd still be able to contact my friends, and that the boarding school, "_Shikon High_" would allow me to come home during term breaks. This just made me feel worse. I'd have to miss out on a lot of things and leave behind my friends.

Maybe I was over-reacting, but I spent the last two weeks of the break saying goodbye to everything. But I couldn't stop the future, and soon the day came when I packed all my bags and finally said goodbye to my home. Summer break was over, and it was time to go to my new life Sighing, I carried my luggage into the car. "_I'm always able to call my friends_,"I thought. But even on that note, I couldn't help but think about how much better it would if I just stayed here. A tear rolled down my cheek, as I whispered to the life passing by, "_Thank you for the memories_".


	2. 1: Home?

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own any of the characters in this story… so far…xD 

**Author****'****s****Note**

Sorry for the short chapters /

_**Cha**__**p**__**ter**__**One**_**Home?** P.O.V. Kagome Higurashi 

The drive to our new house took almost a whole day, as we arrived at our new home around sundown. As the car approached the house, I yawned and looked out the window. The car pulled up on the driveway and I hopped out. I stood there for a while, surveying the place. Nothing special really, just a plain two-storey house with a garden out the front. The neighbouring houses looked the same.

"Kagome," my mum called, "Come and help get the stuff!" Sighing, I ran to the boot of the car and grabbed my suitcases. '_At least the movers will come soon with all our things…_' I thought. Catching the keys my dad threw me, I ran up the drive and onto the doorstep. Fumbling, I somehow managed to get the door open without dropping the suitcases. Stepping inside the house, I put down the luggage. The sound of the drop echoed throughout the foyer.

The floors and walls were awkwardly bare, making me shiver, despite warmth and glow of the sunset flowing in through the windows. I explored the house, wandering from room to room - a modern-looking and very state-of-the-art kitchen with an adjacent dining room, a large living room, a very spacious bathroom, a study; and upstairs, many bedrooms – in other words: it was a very big house. Remembering what I was supposed to be doing, I headed back out the front door to collect more bags.

After a few trips to the car and the Movers' truck, we finally got everything settled in. After a quick dinner, I ran upstairs to decorate my new room, plastering the wall with pictures of my friends and me. It wasn't long til I fell asleep, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring…


	3. 2: New Girl, 1st Day & Friends to Keep

Thanks to Mizz MimiSan for the review

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own any of the characters in this story… or _'Girlfriend' Avril Lavigne, which_ I've used for a ring-tone. :D 

**Author****'****s****Note**

Sorry for the short chapters and long update waits. School's started again so it's taking a while.

_**Cha**__**p**__**ter**_ _**Two:**_**New Girl, First Day and Friends to Keep** P.O.V. Narrator 

It was early when Kagome opened her eyes the next morning. 5:27am, but the sun was already rising, emitting an orange-red glow through her window. Kagome Higurashi, rubbing her eyes, got out of bed and stretched, then walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

A few minutes later, Kagome arrived back in her room feeling refreshed. It took a moment for her to remember that today was her first day as a boarder at Shikon High. Many thoughts spun around in her head. _Would people like her? Would there be lots of homework? What would her teachers think of her? _Kagome knew the school was great – she had been there on a interview, but at that time the halls of the boarding school were empty. Sighing, Kagome started to repack her clothes and un-decorate the wall.

In amongst her rummaging, Kagome heard her mobile ringing '_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend…_' She ran around the room looking for it, but by the time she had found her phon, it had stopped ringing. _One Missed Call. A.Y.E. _'_Ayumi, Yuka and Eri's shared phone_!' she thought. Sighing, Kagome finished packing up, stowing away her laptop and sliding her phone into her pocket. For some reason, she knew it was going to be a long day, and she walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

Two pieces of buttered toast and a cup of coffee later, Kagome went back to her room to check that she had packed everything. When she was finally satisfied, Kagome started to carry her luggage to the front door.

She had gotten all the bags to the foyer and was halfway through dragging her pull-along suitcase down the stairs, when her mobile started to beep, causing her to jump and drop the suitcase, which tumbled down the stairs. '_Well that solves that_,' she thought, flipping her phone open.

"Hey-lo?" Kagome said.

"KAGOME!!!" screamed the phone, almost causing Kagome to jump again, "It's Ayumi, Yuka and Eri!".

"Hey girls! How are you?" Kagome replied.

"We're fine. How's you?"

"I'm alright. Today's my first day and I kinda feel-"

"Oh. Em. Gee. Kag's first day!" squealed Eri.

"Yea… I'm in the middle of getting my things" Kagome said, looking down the stairs at the forgotten suitcase.

"Oh? Then we'll call you back later Kags" replied Ayumi.

"Mmm… Ok then. Miss you guys"

"Aww. We love you Kags. Mwaz. Buhhh-bye!" called the girls.

"Cya…" Kagome mumbled, but they had already hung up. Sighing loudly, Kagome ran down the stairs to get her suitcase. It was still intact. She dragged it to the front door and went to wake up her parents. Today was going to be a _very_ long day…

The drive to Shikon High didn't take too long, the journey taking around half an hour.

As the car approached the grounds, Kagome's heart began to beat faster.'_ I'm the new girl and it's my first day,_' she thought. Stepping out of the car, she noticed that a few students had come to see what was happening. Grabbing her baggage and waving her parents off, Kagome walked to the administration block, slightly blushing as a couple of guys whistled at her.

Struggling, Kagome somehow managed to get the door of the administration office open. Then she realised that someone had opened it for her. And that someone was a guy she thought she recognised.

"Thanks," she said, towing her bags along.

" Your welcome," replied the guy, his silver hair shining as he left in the direction of a sports oval. "S_ilver hair…Amber eyes?_" Kagome thought. Shaking her head, Kagome approached the counter, and an old woman typing furiously into a computer. "Pardon me madam, can you tell me where to go? It's my first day here". The woman looked up.

"Oh. Hello. Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Well I'll see where you are…" said the lady, furiously typing into her computer. "Higurashi, Higurashi, Higurashi… .Aha! Here you are!" she exclaimed, "Kagome Higurashi, Room 10, Dorm 15-A, A-Block Dorm. You're with Sango."

"Who's Sango?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, right. Sango is a very nice girl… Straight A's too. She'll be in every one of you classes, so you'll get to know her," replied the office lady, printing out a timetable and a school map, "Here you are, Kagome. Sango will come to pick you up."

"Thanks Miss," replied Kagome, taking the papers and picking up her luggage. She opened the door and exited the admin block, bumping into a girl in a pink tracksuit.

"Sorry," mumbled Kagome. The girl looked at her.

"So, you're Kagome?" she asked.

"Yup. Are you Sango?" replied Kagome.

"Yeah, I am. I get to show you around. We don't have classes today, but the seniors are hosting an assembly for us," said Sango. She started to walk forwards and Kagome followed her. When they were halfway to the A-block dorms, Sango stopped abruptly.

"Why are you dragging that along?" asked Sango, "I'll get one of the guys to come help."

"INUYASHA! MIROKU!" shouted Sango. Two guys ran towards Kagome and Sango. One was the guy who had opened the door for Kagome; the other was a shifty looking boy, with a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha and he's Miroku. Miroku and Inuyasha, This is Kagome, she's new here," announced Sango, "Inuyasha and Miroku will carry Kagome's luggage to our room." Inuyasha and Miroku groaned in unison. Kagome looked a bit confused.

"Inuyasha? As in Kikyo's boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? You know me?" replied Inuyasha startled. Kagome nodded. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.

Sango broke the awkward silence. Saying that they should get to the rooms so Kagome could unpack before the assembly, she ushered the group to her and Kagome's room. Mumbling thank-yous, Kagome and Sango closed the door of their room and started to unpack Kagome's clothes.

"Wow, your clothes are very purple," commented Sango. Kagome laughed, pulling open Sango's wardrobe.

"And your's are shockingly pink," laughed Kagome. Sango grinned, as Kagome rummaged through her luggage until she found a large blue bag. Opening it, she showed it to Sango.

"So you do have more than purple," teased Sango, extracting pairs of blue and black jeans, and some other coloured tops and skirts.

After finally finishing arranging all Kagome's stuff, the two girls made there way to the school hall for the assembly. Grabbing seats near the front, Kagome and Sango watched with excitement as the "Seniors' Welcome Back Assembly" began…

It was only the first day, and it looked as if Kagome had found a friend to keep.


	4. 3: And So, the Classes Began

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own any of the characters in this story. Thanks again for the review  

**Author****'****s****Note**

Sorry for the short chapters and long update waits. School's started again so it's taking a while. A long while… and this chapter's not very good either.

_**Cha**__**p**__**ter**_ _**Three**_: And So, the Classes Began P.O.V: Narrator 

The next morning, Kagome found herself waking up early again. Quietly, so as not to wake up Sango, Kagome turned on her laptop and downloaded the video of the previous day's assembly that Sango had taken with her camcorder. Many images flashed on the screen, a few of Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Yesterday's assembly had been an exciting one, the Seniors doing a really great job whilst having a great time.

Kagome had almost finished uploading the video when she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped up startled. She turned around and saw Sango with two cups of hot chocolate. She had slipped out while Kagome was absorbed in her task.

"Morning girl," Sango smiled, offering a steaming mug. Kagome nodded and accepted the drink. They spent the rest of the early part of morning in their room, discussing the preceding day.

Just before seven, the girls left their rooms, being fully dressed, and headed for the cafeteria. As Sano and Kagome entered the cafeteria, many heads turned to watch them, including Inuyasha and Miroku, and a small group of girls in revealing clothing seated in the centre of the room, smirking. Sango led Kagome over to the table where Inuyasha and Miroku were seated. Also at the table were a reddish-brown haired girl, and a boy who appeared to be her boyfriend, both decked out in furs.

Taking seats, Kagome was introduced to the crew by Sango, learning that the other two were called Ayame and Kouga, and who were boyfriend/girlfriend after all. Over breakfast, they all compared timetables. They all shared the same classes. Kagome found this odd until Sango explained to her that to keep the students happy, the staff had let them choose their classes and classmates. Kagome smiled. Kouga and Ayame seemed nice enough. Except that Kouga kept looking at strange way, and that was causing Ayame to look a little icily at him, and slightly at Kagome too.

After an hour or so of chatting and eating, they got up and went to their first class, English.

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame sat together in the back row of the class. In walked the girls who sat in the centre of the dining room, and they sat right in the centre again. One sucking on a lollipop turned and winked at Kagome, another smirked at them, and their leader who sat in the middle turned and blew Inuyasha a kiss, to which he grunted in response, turning to Miroku, with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Sango nudged Kagome, making her turn to her sharply.

"That's Kagura with the lollipop, Yura who's smirking, and their leader, Kikyo," Sango whispered. Kagome's eyes widened, then she spoke,

"Kikyo? I went to school with Inuyasha and Kikyo once"

"Oh my god! Really?" replied Sango, slightly astonished.

"Yea… they weren't really nice…" Kagome sighed.

"Oh… Anyways they broke up just before the summer break. Apparently she was cheating on him or something…" Sango said. Kagome opened her mouth to continue speaking, but the rest of the class had arrived and the teacher had walked in.

"Good Morning Class!" the teacher smiled.

"Good Morning Miss Brown" the students mumbled. Miss Brown started to mark the roll, but when she reached 'Higurashi, Kagome', she squealed and asked Kagome to introduce herself. Kagome slowly made her way to the front of the class.

"Umm…Hi…I'm Kagome Higurashi…" Kagome mumbled, causing Kikyo, Kagura and Yura to start giggling. Kagome blushed. Clearing her throat, she started to speak again.

"I'm 15 and I moved here two days ago". Miss Brown held up her hand,

"Thank you Kagome, I hope you feel very welcome here at Shikon High…(blah blah blah)" Miss Brown said, repeating the very corny welcome speech used at almost every school.

Kagome smiled and went back to her seat. They spent the rest of the lesson learning about the correct way to analyse an essay.

After the hour of English, the period bell rang and the group headed of to History. Mr Stone got Kagome to introduce herself, causing her to sigh and Kikyo's group to crack up. The class spent the rest of the lesson learning about the politics of Ancient Rome. After the history hour, they made their way to Math, doing simultaneous equations, before going back to the cafeteria for lunch.

Flopping down at their table, Kagome sighed. She started to eat her pork and rice, when Sango started talking,

"We got so much homework!" she said, moaning "And it's only the second day!" Kagome mumbled a response, almost spitting out her food. They talked mostly about how their homework was going to pile up over the first few weeks, and then disintegrate after their half-yearly examinations.

After eating, Kagome and Sango went back to their room to get their books for the last two periods of the day: Visual Arts and Music.

Kagome followed Sango into the bright pink art classroom to be startled by a round woman in a floaty orange dress.

"'Mornin' Ms Actic," Sango mumbled. They took seats on the left side of the room. Kagome was introducing herself to Ms Actic when Inuyasha and Miroku ran inside, followed by Kikyo and her giggly bunch of friends.

Ms Actic clasped her hands, "Today you will paint me a scene from your holidays" and the class got to it, no one asked any questions – except Kagome, who needed to know where the supplies were.

By the end of the period, most of the students had gotten paint on their clothes, but there were many pretty paintings on the tables. Ms Actic walked around, commenting on the works saying "Ooh…" and "Ahhh" and "I love the colours!'. She paused for a while on Inuyasha's – a picture of a forest – Sango's – a picture of a starry sky - and a bit longer on Kagome's, a painting of the last sunset she saw at the beach. Ms Actic picked up Kagome's painting and placed it on the board at the front of the classroom, causing Kagome to blush. The bell rang for last period, and they rushed off to Music.

When they arrived, they saw a great deal of chairs, set up in rows. Their teacher, Mr Best walked in.

"Today we will be singing '_The Lion King Medley'_," he announced, passing out books. The class easily sorted themselves into groups. Kagome sat in the sopranos, Sango in the altos, Inuyasha in the tenors, and Miroku joining him after realising that it would be easier to grope Sango, in the tenors than the basses, whilst sitting on the border of the altos/tenors. It was a long period, and everyone cracked up when they realised someone had tampered with their lyrics. In the end, they achieved nothing, but headed back to their dorms after the bell.

'Oma-gawd," sighed Sango, as Kagome and her sank into their beds. They rested for a bit and then did their homework until a bell sounded for dinner. They changed clothes and made their way to the dining hall for the third time that day. After an hour of eating and talking, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame headed towards Kagome and Sango's room. It was 8:00pm. They spent the rest of the evening discussing classes, comparing answers and eating numerous amounts of lollies. They were just getting finished when dorm monitor called 'Lights Out!" and the group left Sango and Kagome to go to sleep. It didn't take more than her head touching the pillows, before Kagome drifted into the lands of slumber…


	5. 4: Our Broken Connection

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Inu Yasha or anyone else. 

Also, sorry for the slow updates :)

_**Cha**__**p**__**ter**_ _**Four**_: Our Broken Connection P.O.V: Narrator 

The next morning, Sango and Kagome woke up early once again, but his time, they talked for much longer.

"So, Kags, how did you first meet Inu Yasha and Kikyo?" Sango asked, curiously.

"I knew them from primary school…" Kagome started, causing Sango to raise an eyebrow. "They were already going out by year 2 and they teased me every day," Kagome added. The discussion went on for a while – they talked about Inu Yasha and Kikyo as a couple, Inu Yasha himself, Kikyo and her group, and of course, the Break-Up.

"It happened just before the Summer Holidays," Sango said, "Inu Yasha was having second thoughts on Kikyo because a) there was a rumour that she was having work done, b) there was another rumour that she was going out with some college guy called Naraku, and c) he didn't like her anymore, and vice versa." This confused Kagome.

"Then why was Kikyo so upset?" she queried.

"Because Inu Yasha is so damn rich, that's why!" Sango exclaimed.

"Oh," Kagome replied. '_Naraku? No…couldn't be…_' she thought.

The rest of the day went by, similarly to yesterday's. They went from class to class. It wasn't until 3rd period's PE class that anything the least bit exciting had happened – Miroku had gotten into the girls' change-rooms again. They spent the rest of the lesson doing gymnastics. '_Good, I'm ok at that_,' Kagome thought. She leaped up and somersaulted over the horse, landing after a round-off and tuck. Everyone stared wide-eyed at her. The teacher smiled. Kikyo glared at her and went for her jump. Kikyo, being a cheerleader, did great too. And that's how it started; a competition between Kikyo and Kagome. Needless to say, though the skill was great, it was getting boring. Finally, after a lot of spinning, twisting and tumbling, the bell rang and the students went to get changed.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and being a Friday, the students could do what they wanted. Kagome and Sango went to Inu Yasha's (and Miroku's) dorm, and started a game of truth or dare with them, Kouga and Ayame joining shortly. Inu Yasha spun the bottle, and it landed on Miroku. Inu Yasha smirked, his eyes glistening.

"Remember that you have three chickens. Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Fire in the Barn or Promise to Repeat?" he asked. Miroku sat in puzzled thought for a moment or two before replying, "Promise to repeat". Inu Yasha grinned.

"Ok you ready?" he asked.

"Y-y-yeah" replied Miroku, knowing something bad was going to happen.

(A/N for the sake of it, Inu Yasha will be in bold and Miroku's in italics. Just so it's easier.)  
'**I, Miroku Houshi'**

'_**I, Miroku Houshi'**_

'**Promise that I'**

'_**Promise that I'**_

'**Will not touch'**

'_**Will not touch'**_

'**Any girl'**

'_That's not fair Yash!' _Miroku cried in frustration.

'**Shaddap and get on with it!' **Inu Yasha commanded.

'_Any girl' _Miroku sighed.

'In un-respectable areas' 'In un-respectable areas' 

'**Especially not Sango T****aijiya****'**

'_Isn't that a bit over the top?' _Miroku said hopefully, but was silenced by a glare from Inu Yasha.

'Especially not Sango Taijiya' 

(A/N end of bold/italics)

A cheer erupted from Sango and Kagome, Sango and Inu Yasha exchanged hi-fives.

Miroku sulked miserably, before eyeing the bottle and smiling wickedly. Spinning the bottle, Miroku closed his eyes in hope. It landed on Kagome. Miroku sighed, he had hoped for Inu Yasha.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Fire in the Barn or Promise to Repeat?" he asked. Kagome thought for a moment.

'Truth' she replied, causing Miroku to think.

'How did you know Inu Yasha and Kikyo?' Miroku asked curiously. Kagome sighed, and Inu Yasha twitched.

'Well, we've totally haven't seen each other in ages, and I didn't want to either. The way we had…connected since there has just worn away. When I was in pre-school,' Kagome started, 'I met Inu Yasha. He was my first friend, and we were real tight. Until we hit fourth grade and he met Kikyo.'

Here, Kagome paused and looked at Inu Yasha, who looked confused and also a little guilty.

'So after that, he only talked to me sometimes, and when he did, it was about Kikyo. They started to go out in fifth grade, and I was pushed aside. Then, by the time my parents said we should move house, which was the end of sixth grade, Kikyo had told Inu Yasha how mean I was to her or some shxt, and he and Kikyo barred me all the time.' Kagome was on the verge of tears, and Inu Yasha felt so guilty that he couldn't face her.

'You didn't even say goodbye,' she whispered sadly to Inu Yasha. 'And then I saw my boyfriend Naraku making out with Kikyo,' she said, making them gasp. She got up and said sadly, 'I think I'm going to go to bed, G'night everyone'. Sango and Miroku mumbled a 'G'night' to her and Inu Yasha nodded. Kagome left them, and as soon as they were out of earshot, she burst into tears, running to her room. Sango and Miroku glared at Inu Yasha, who glared right back, as if he was saying it wasn't his fault. 'How could you?' Sango whispered icily, before running to her room to talk to Kagome. Miroku glared at Inu Yasha and went to sleep. Inu Yasha sat there, confused and ashamed. '_Did I really do that to her? We were so close…'_ he thought. Sighing, he brushed his teeth and went to bed, dreaming about him and Kagome when they were younger – a happy dream that made him miss the old times.

The next day, at breakfast, Kagome seemed to be avoiding Inu Yasha - and he, the same – averting each other's gazes and not talking to each other. Sango looked at them and motioned for Inu Yasha to talk to her outside, leaving Miroku to address Kagome. As soon as they were outside, Sango slapped Inu Yasha, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

'What the hell, wench?' Inu Yasha barked angrily. Sango death-glared him.

'She cried herself to sleep, Inu Yasha, and you didn't even apologise to her when you saw her. And I can't believe you didn't say goodbye if you guys were ever tight,' Sango cried out exasperated. Inu Yasha scuffed his foot, suddenly fascinated by the ground. Sango made a strange grunt noise in frustration and left to go back to breakfast, leaving Inu Yasha to pick-up his thoughts.

It was hard for Inu Yasha to concentrate that day. Kikyo kept trying to talk to him, and Kagome kept averting his gaze. Inu Yasha sighed a lot that day. He felt so bad about making Kagome upset – he hated making girls cry, especially girls who were so…pure like Kagome. But he couldn't say anything to her if she kept avoiding him, and if Sango kept warding him off her. He kept thinking all day, and that night too, not really listening to the teachers or Miroku or doing any work. Even when he tried to sleep, all he could think about was their connection, their lost connection - the connection between him and Kagome. '_Our broken connection'_ he thought. And Kagome was thinking the same thing.


	6. 5: Sing an Apology

**Author's Note**

As soon as I got on my email, I saw many alerts :D yay! Thanks everyone! I've been listening to '_So Sick_' (Ne-Yo) so many times a day that I had to include it. I love that song :D Plus first kiss in this chapter : ) 

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Inu Yasha or anyone else.

_**Cha**__**p**__**ter**_ _**Five**_: Sing an Apology P.O.V: Inu Yasha 

So it's the fourth day of school, but a Sunday so there's no classes today. I woke up early, as usual, but I feel so tired – I didn't get any sleep last night, I felt so bad. So I took a quick shower and changed into some baggy clothing, grabbing my iPod and taking a walk. I got to the large oak tree – my tree, and climbed right up high to my spot. I turned on the mp3, and the first song that came on was one of my favourites, but really tapped on my current feelings. It was '_So Sick_' by Ne-Yo. I had learnt it by heart when my iPod had gotten stuck on it, so I sang along:

'_Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah_

Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we  
can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Caused you walked out the door,  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months   
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin' 'round   
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin' over you 

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calender I have  
Thats marked July 15th  
Because since theres no more you  
Theres no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

Thats the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow   
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)   
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio

Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant I turn off the radio?  
(why cant I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?) 

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?'

I sighed, this song reminded me so much of Kagome. Of how much I missed being with her. The next song came on: '_Sexy Back_' by J.T. Miroku should really stop downloading songs for me. I skipped the song, laughed through '_Got Rice_' and started humming to '_Cupids Chokehold_', but then I heard someone singing. '_It's just too little too late, too little too long…_'. A sweet, pure voice. I looked down. K-kagome? She sounded so sad. Then I heard her sing through '_My Heart Will Go On_', then '_SOS_'. But she was so full of emotion when she sang '_Walk Away'_, and when she sang '_So Sick_, I had to join in. She stopped when she heard me. Then she smiled a sad smile and continued. I jumped off the tree and climbed back up, but this time, carrying her in my arms. And for some reason, she didn't complain. I sang softly to her, and she sang back to me. We sang '_Umbrella_' together, and I felt like she had already forgiven me. As soon as we ended our song, I placed a finger to her lips. 'Kagome, I want you to listen to me, 'kay?' I said gently. She nodded. 'I'm sorry for all those years of pain I've caused you.' She snorted. 'What?' I asked impatiently.

'That is sooooooo corny,' she replied, poking out her tongue playfully. Something came over me –maybe that motion had triggered it – and I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her tenderly. She looked shocked, closed her eyes and kissed me back - a light soft kiss. Then she pulled back and hit me on the head.

'Huh?' I said, confused.

'You stole my first kiss,' she said awkwardly. I laughed, and pulled her into my arms, and we sat there. She sang '_A Thousand Miles' _for me. I sighed in the peace of the moment. Then we heard someone – or something – approaching. 'Shxt!' we swore together, breaking apart she ran off, leaving me there. I quietly climbed to the top of the tree.

'Hello? Anyone here?' I heard someone call out. The footsteps started leaving, and faded away. I climbed out of the tree and went back to my room. It wasn't long until breakfast.

We went to the campus pool. I blushed when I saw Kagome in her two-piece. I think she noticed I was looking at her 'coz she blushed right back. Then I saw that she was looking at my chest. I chuckled to myself. Then I heard Miroku screaming, and Sango shouting as they chased, Miroku sporting really red handprints on both cheeks, Sango waving her arms in fury, shouting death threats. I heard Kagome laughing, a nice, gentle laugh. I laughed with her, before diving into the pool. We spent practically the rest of the day swimming, or at least in the water. Kagome hadn't mentioned what had happened that morning, so I didn't.

By sunset, we had dried off and were awfully worn out. So we – Sango, Miroku, Kagome and I – just sat on the floor of my (and Miroku's) dorm. We talked a bit about how much work we were having, and about the couples in our school – a topic that the girls had brought up and were extremely enthusiastic about.

'Ayame and Kouga,' Kagome started. Sango shook her head and replied,

'She's head-over-heels for him but he's not all into that for her. Besides, Kouga keeps looking at you funny'. Kagome blushed and I growled lowly. Miroku and Sango laughed. Kagome smirked and said,

'How 'bout you and Miroku?', causing Sango's eyes to bulge and Miroku to grin. Sango whispered, 'You and Inu Yasha'.

'WHAT?!?' Kagome and I screamed into Sango's ears. Sango sweat-dropped. Kagome looked at me, who returned her gaze. We both blushed and looked away from each other. Sango sighed.

'We better go Kagome,' she said, getting up. Kagome nodded and got up too. They said 'bye' to Miroku and I before heading to the door. Just as she was leaving, I grabbed Kagome's wrist and whispered, winking, 'See you in the morning.'

Kagome blushed and replied 'Mmm..'kay'. I smirked at her, and she gave me a playful peck on the cheek. Then she went to follow Sango. 'Early bird eh?' Miroku said winking, a grin on his face.

'Baka, you pervert!' I said. Knocking him out with a slight whack on the head. Pushing him aside, I got into my bed. '_So I sang her an apology_' I thought, yawning. My head hit the pillow and I drifted to the Lands of Slumber.


End file.
